


The Next Ten Minutes

by jackkellys



Series: I Think I’m Gonna Marry You [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kind of???, we need more blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: blink may or may not have gotten too drunk at a wedding & confessed something to mush.





	The Next Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes:  
> 1\. this takes place before sprace engagement obviously   
> 2\. idk much about jewish weddings but thanks to my friend & the Internet I think it’s pretty good. obviously, jack isn’t jewish so I didn’t make everything like traditional Jewish wedding but ?? if anything is wrong pls correct me :)

Mush had always been so sure that he and Blink would be the first to get married. The pair had been the first one's in their friend group to get their shit together and start dating Sophomore year of high school.

Which is why Mush was surprised when Jack and David were the first to get engaged. Jack and David took forever to finally get together; after pining since eighth grade they started dating senior year of high school.

Now with an up-coming wedding, Mush began to think about marriage more and more. Since he could remember he always wanted a big wedding. Mush would always listen to his mother recount her wedding stories and he would always ask his Nana to tell him about her wedding.

Mush knew it was different with Blink. Blink never expected anyone to even fall in love with him, much less anyone wanting to marry him. But Mush did and Mush didn't know how to tell him. Mush didn't know how Blink would even react. When he first said I love you, Blink freaked and didn't talk to him for a week. 

What if Mush crosses a boundary and Blink never talks to him again? There were so many things that could go wrong.

But maybe something would go right. 

Mush sighed and shook his head, focusing his attention back to his laptop.

"Are you all right?" Blink speaks up from where he was laying on the other side of the couch.

"Fine," Mush replies.

"Are you sure? You've sighed for like the twentieth time," Blink says and moves so he's sitting right beside Mush.

Mush quickly closes the tab he had open, "Oh, it's really nothing."

Blink nods slowly and Mush forces a smile.

"Are you excited for Jack and David's wedding?" Blink asks him, wrapping himself around Mush.

Mush smiles and moves so Blink can fully wrap himself around Mush's side, "Yeah..."

"I've never been to a Jewish wedding before," Blink adds after a few moments, "I don't think I've ever been to a wedding."

"Never?" Mush asks.

Blink shakes his head.

"That's not true," Mush then says, "Remember my parents wedding when we were sixteen?"

Blink shakes his head, "I mean...barely?"

"Oh, maybe it's because you somehow got drunk at the reception and I then had to explain to my mom and my new step-mom why we had to go early," Mush laughs.

Blink laughs as well, "Do you think there will be alcohol at Jack and David's wedding?"

Mush scoffs, "It's Jack we're talking about...of course there will be alcohol."

"Good, because I'm gonna get fucking wasted," Blink mumbles and presses a kiss to Mush's cheek.

"Okay, Blink."

—

Mush couldn't get over how good Blink looked in his suit. Who knew Jack was so good at picking out clothes that didn't look like they were pulled out of an 80s movie?

Mush rocked back and forth on his heels as he stood behind David, having been chosen to be the "best man." (David didn't technically call it that, because apparently in Jewish weddings there wasn't a "best man" but then again it wasn't a full on "Jewish wedding" because he and Jack decided to do half and half to make both sides happy).

Blink kept making faces at him from his spot beside Jack's sister, Smalls and Mush was trying his best not to laugh. Instead, he turned his focus back to Jack and David who were taking turns drinking a cup of wine. The "Blessing of Betrothal" as David had said. 

Mush zoned out once more, his attention going back to Blink who was already looking at him. Blink winked and Mush quickly looked away, face slowly burning a bright red.

He watched as David smashed a glass beneath his foot, the noise making Mush jump slightly. David’s family shouted "Mazel Tov!" as Jack's family cheers. Mush watched them walk back down the aisle, the guests beginning to leave as well.

"I can't believe they're married," was the first thing Blink said when Mush approached him.

"I know," Mush says, "I still can't believe they actually got together."

"Yeah," Blink laughs, "Next thing you know Spot and Race will be getting married!"

Mush laughs as well.

—

Wedding Receptions were always Mush's favorite part. Free food, free drinks, free cake, music, dancing...it was all of Mush's favorite things combined. It was especially nice with Blink there by his side.

David's family were the only one's dancing (and singing), everyone else was too busy watching them. Mush swore his heart melted at the sight of David so happy. After years and years of hearing him pine over Jack, David finally got what he wanted, what he needed and Mush was so happy for him.

"I didn't know David could dance!" Blink says, watching the family in amazement.

"I don't think Jack knew either," Race snickers and Mush looks over to see Jack staring with wide eyes and a large smile.

"Oh yeah? Look at Katherine watching Sarah!" Smalls adds, laughing loudly.

The song stops and whoever was in charge began to play something else. And by the sound of the cheers it was a song everyone knew. Mush watched as Smalls dragged Sniper to dance, as well as Specs and Romeo and Jojo and Buttons. Mush glanced over at Blink who was talking to Spot about something that looked very important.Mush sighed and slumped a bit in his seat.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Race asks Mush, pulling his chair a bit closer.

"Probably about what's the best alcohol to get them drunk the fastest," Mush retorts.

Race snorts, "You're right. Spot only wanted to come for the free alcohol...not like his brother is getting married or anything."

Mush smiles, "You ever think about marriage, Race?"

Race hesitates, "Well, we're at a wedding, kinda hard not to."

"No but like before this?"

"...No."

Mush rolled his eyes but accepted the anewer.

"Dance with me," Spot says with confidence, once he's approached the pair.

"Wh—what?" Race asks.

"I said dance with me?" Spot says a little less confident than before.

"Alright," Race stutters and gives Mush a confused look as he follows Spot to the crowd.

Race and Spot rarely danced. At least, they never danced together. Mush had seen them dance together once in his lifetime, if you could even call it dancing. They were mostly grinding against each other which, Mush guesses, is what most people do these days anyways.

Blink slides into the seat next to him, already almost done with the drink in his hand.

"You really weren't lying?" Mush laughs.

"Nah," Blink says, "Whoever says no to free alcohol..." He doesn't finish his sentence when seeing Mush's look.

"Some people hate drinking," Mush says elbowing Blink. 

"Right, sorry," Blink says and downs the rest of whatever it was, "I'm gonna go get something stronger."

Mush only nods.

He looks to the dance floor where most of his friends are dancing with their significant other's and wishes Blink would ask him to dance. Instead, his boyfriend preferred to get completely drunk.

Mush wasn't sure how long they'd been at the reception but Spot and Race had left, Smalls and Sniper had disappeared, Les was gone as well even though Mush literally talked to him three seconds ago, he didn't see Crutchie anywhere nor did he see Finch. And Blink was completely drunk.

"I love you...so, so much, Mushy," Blink says as he leans heavily on his boyfriend.

"I love you too," Mush grumbles as he tries to stand.

"I do...I do," Blink mumbles and clings to Mush desperately.

"Hey, Davey, Jack," Mush calls.

The newlyweds both turn from their conversation with Medda.

"We're gonna head out," Mush says, "But congratulations."

"Thanks Mush," They say in unison and usually Mush would tease them but Blink was beginning to kiss his neck and he couldn't think of anything else.

"Blink, stop," Mush says, "Let's go home."

Dealing with a drunk Blink was like dealing with a toddler. Blink clings to Mush's arm as they leave the reception, rambling about something Mush couldn't understand. Mush sighs and tries to get Blink to get into the car, but he didn't want to let go.

"C'mon, Blink, I wanna get home," Mush says.

Blink slowly untangles himself from Mush and slouches onto the passenger seat. Blink immediately reaches over and holds Mush's hand tightly.

"I wanna marry you," Blink mumbles.

Mush quickly turns to look at Blink with wide eyes before turning back to the road, "What?"

"Hm?" Blink says, turning to look over at him.

"What did you just say?"

"I said "hm?"" Blink says and yawns.

—

Blink never brought up that night so Mush assumed he didn't remember it at all. Mush, however; couldn't forget it. 'Drunk words, sober thoughts,' wasn't that the saying? Mush never really understood the saying but at this time he was hoping it was true.

He was really hoping it was true.

About a month later, Mush had bought a ring when he and David went on their usual Saturday shopping trips. David had been so excited Mush was sure the curly haired boy would cry.

"Just don't get nervous like I did," David tells him.

Mush didn't feel too nervous, but Mush was good at containing his nerves.

Mush had cancelled this Saturday's shopping trip with David, because he was planning to propose. Blink would get home from his work at the local coffee shop in only a few minutes and Mush still didn't know what to say to him.

Perhaps he should just wing it, there wasn't enough time to prepare. (He had all week to prepare but Mush was a master at procrastinating).

He heard Blink slam the door (despite Mush always telling him not too) behind him. Mush hears him toss his shoes to the side as well and he rubs his slightly sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Smells good," Blink comments as he walks into their kitchen.

Mush quickly rises from his seat at the table.

“You okay?” Blinks asks worriedly.

“Fine…” Mush says, now or never. “Remember at Jack and David’s wedding…”

“I was kinda really drunk—”

“Yes but do you remember anything at all?” Mush asks.

Blink turns a little red as he steps closer to Mush.

“Well?” Mush presses but Blink shakes his head. “You said something about wanting to marry…me?”

“I mean—I was drunk…” Blink coughs awkwardly and steps backwards.

Mush’s confidence slowly disappears, “Oh.”

“I mean I wouldn’t—”

“I was hoping that maybe you meant it?” Mush quickly interrupts Blink. He fumbles with pulling the ring out of his pocket and gets down on his knee. 

Blink seems to turn an even darker shade of red and Mush begins to think this is a bad idea.

“Um,” He stumbles over his words, “I mean, when I was younger I always had dreams of my wedding day and getting engaged…I always asked my mom about hers and my grandparents.”

Mush’s knee began to hurt and he wished he could just speed up but he couldn’t find the right words to say, “I didn’t think I would be so nervous right now…I’ve always known I wanted to marry you, have a life with you and since that night I was wondering maybe you did too? I was going to do this at a nice restaurant but that seemed super cheesy—this is all super cheesy—and I knew you would get too embarrassed in front of all the people—”

“Mush…” Blink manages to say.

“So…?” Mush gives him a half smile and opens the black box in his hand, “Will you marry me?”

Blink pauses for a minute too long and Mush’s face falls.

“I’m sorry—” Mush begins but Blink cuts him off by dropping to his knees and pulling him into a hug. 

“Of course, I’ll marry you!” Blink says and Mush grins. “I—I…”

“I love you,” Mush grins, pulling away from the hug to face him.

“I love you too,” Blink grins and Mush slips the ring onto his finger.

“So…how do you feel about big weddings?” Mush grins.

Blink rolls his eyes and pulls Mush into a kiss.


End file.
